Won't do this Again
by Mus4u
Summary: Eliot's hurt badly on a side job. Third chapter is rated M for adult content. slash, 4th in sunday!verse.
1. Chapter 1

It was bad this time, Eliot wasn't going to be able to drive; even if it was only an hour and a half. A groan, closer to a whimper escaped his chapped lips; he looked down at his mangled left leg. He needed a hospital, but more importantly he needed help because he couldn't use the ID in his wallet. Fishing his phone from his pocket which damn it it was in the left pocket and fuck, his leg was bad. One number repeated over and over again in his head. And before he could stop it he was already dialing and pushing send.

"Hey," Alec's sleepy, smiling voice came over the connection.

He shouldn't have called Alec; he should called Nate, Sophie, hell ever Parker before he called Alec. He was going to fret and sigh, give him those _eyes_ that said, 'Stop doing this,' and Eliot wasn't sure how much longer he could ignore the, 'To me.'

"Hey," He clears his throat because growling isn't going to calm Alec's nerves when he tells him he's hurt bad. "I need you to come and get me."

"What's wrong?" Eliot hears the rustling of sheets and feet already padding across the floor and for a moment he's amazed because getting Alec of bed is _hard_. "Where are you? Never mind, I've got the GPS on your truck." Another time and place and Eliot would have been paranoid to know that no matter where he was or what he was doing the other man would know. Now, now Eliot can only thank God that Alec can do anything with a phone and the right wi-fi. "How bad are you hurt?"

"Slow down Darlin'." Alec hates the nickname, says it's because he isn't a girl, but Eliot knows that deep down whenever he calls the younger man that Alec melts. "Why don't you---" He drifts for a moment and realizes that he's lost a bit more blood than he thought. "You just get here first."

"Okay," Alec's end goes dead and Eliot can only look at it a moment. Alec knew that Eliot wouldn't want to stay on the phone listening to him worry but he can't help but wish that for once Alec didn't know him so well. Because right now all Eliot wants is to listen to Alec's voice. He needed that babbling non-sense, he'd listen to Alec explain building his first computer, in detail.

Eliot checks his make shift dressing, he's stopped the bleeding as much as he can with the little that he has. He ripped the hem of his shirt and he curses that he didn't have the energy to actually get in his truck, but he was already at the back of it when he approached and his mind was focusing on not passing out at the time. He's going to be passed out when Alec gets here; he knows it because his head swims again, vision going a bit crossed eyed. Eliot hoped that Alec called someone, and even though she would have been last on his list he knows that Parker is probably the best choice. Nate was worth a damn most days, Sophie would have mother hen until Eliot tried to break her neck. Parker was going to be all crazy-eyes and devious smirks but she would keep Alec focused, keep him grounded so that he didn't completely freak out.

One of Eliot's last coherent thoughts was that Alec was never going to let him leave for a side job again, and Eliot well, might actually agree this time.

* * *

The first person Alec called was Nate because it seemed like the _logically_ thing to do, but all he'd gotten was a mumbling answer before a dial tone. The next person was Parker; Sophie got passed up because Alec was already doing enough worrying for everyone and they did not need someone else worrying. It was only when Parker answered with, "Will kill three in the morning, better be dying."

Alec refrains from saying someone might be because partly it made a hysterically something bubble in his throat and the other was that Alec was trying to be the only one worrying. "I need your help Parker."

Parker doesn't ask questions, "Be here in ten." Parker's waiting outside when he shows up six minutes later. Some where in the back of his mind he's already hacking into the DMV and erasing the five red light tickets he's going to get.

"What's going on?" She jumps in the car and her eyes automatically scan the backseat and when she looks at him there's concern behind the crazy.

"Eliot called, he needs a hospital." Alec kept it short, he doesn't want to give too much away. Like how he was practically shaking with fear, or the fact that it felt like he was going to puke at any minute.

"Got ID's?" How is he hurt?"

Alec nods his head for the first question, keeping to himself that he had to go back for them because he forgot them the first time. "I don't know how he's hurt or how b-bad." He cursed himself when his voice cracked.

Parker grasped his shoulder and it isn't creepy or weird; it's actually comforting. "I'm sure that he isn't dying." Parker smiled manically, but Alec's pretty sure she's trying. "He was able to call, wasn't he?" Her comforting hand makes up for her lackluster words.

"You're right." He mumbles and then keeps quiet because Alec doesn't need his voice betraying him anymore. Alec presses a little harder on the gas peddle every once in a while; his mind drifting to what Eliot's doing. Is he awake, is he passes out? How did he get hurt, where is he hurt? Can Alec go back and kill who ever hurt him... That thought scares him because Alec has _never_ in his whole life wanted to inflict malicious harm to someone, but he would. For Eliot he'd do just about anything. It isn't until Parker lets out a gleeful sigh that Alec realizes that their doing a buck ten down the interstate. He slows down but not by much, he likes how fast the mile markers go by.

Alec doesn't let himself really take a breath until he's on the same street as Eliot, but even then it's only little shallow breathes that barely make it to his lungs. Or at least that's what it feels like. He isn't going to _breath_ again until he had Eliot in his arms and he knew what was wrong with him. He makes a promise to himself right then that he is _never_ going to let Eliot do one of these fucking side jobs again. If Eliot even thought the words side and job together Alec's going to lose it. He'll figure out how he'll know what Eliot's thinking later. Because this is never happening again. Next time Eliot gets hurt, God-freaking-forbid he's going to be right there to scoop him up and take him to safety. Hysterical thoughts are starting to form; such as how he'll have to beef up to do that, because the last time he tried to lift Eliot up he got laughed at for his troubles.

"Hardison." Parker's voice snaps him out of his thoughts and cuts the panicked laugh that was bubbling inside him. "There's his truck."

Eliot's truck is parked in an alley and it's a wonder that the cops haven't stopped yet because it looks suspicious all tucked away like that. Alec comes to a stop and has his seat belt off and the door open and forgets to put the car in park as he scrambled to get out. Parker slams the gearshift at the same time as she slips easily into the driver's seat. The smiling playing at her lips ghosted by the worry starting to show in her eyes. Eliot's not in the cab and Alec's heart _skipped_ a beat when he saw him passed out in the truck bed. For a terrifying moment he felt like he was going to scream when he saw Eliot's left leg bloodied and mangled. Eliot cut his pant leg all the way up to the top of his thigh. The pool of blood around his leg is black in the dim light, from under misshapen bandages Alec could see two chucks were missing from his calf and eight inches thick of t-shirt wrapped around his thigh just starting to seep with blood. Eliot's foot was angled all wrong, while his leg rested normally the knee facing skyward, the inside of his left foot was _resting_ against the truck bed. Bile rose in Alec's throat and he had to choke it back down, not wanting to vomit.

"Get something to wrap around his leg." Parker pushed him back towards his car before climbing into the truck. "Eliot it's Parker." She said quietly as she pushed her pointer and middle finger to his neck. Anything else she said was drowned out by the ringing in his ears, what if he didn't have a pulse.

As Alec stumbled back to his car his mind couldn't shake the image of Eliot's leg. He found a blanket and then hurried back because he didn't want to be away from Eliot anymore now that he was finally near him. Relief flooded his body and he took several deep breathes when he saw Eliot's open eyes. They were blood-shot, bleary and confused but damn it he could _open_ his eyes.

"Alec." Weak, relieved and fucking _alive_ his voice cut through the panicked fog his brain had been in since Eliot had first said, 'come get me.' He jumped into the truck and any other day he would have been all toothy grin and "Did you see that?" after the way he practically lifted himself right into the bed of the truck with only one hand braced on the side.

"Hey El," He said softly brushing a wayward lock of hair behind Eliot's ear.

"Sorry."

"N-nothing to be sorry about." Alec smiled weakly and Eliot's chin dropped back down on his chest.

Parker's hand landed on his shoulder, "We've got to get him to a hospital." It was then and only then did Alec realize that Parker hadn't even used the blanket he brought her and he started to suspect that she had just needed him to get away from the truck. Or she knew the _he _had needed to get away from the truck. "You drive his truck."

"What no way. I'm not leaving him." Alec protested his eyes not leaving Eliot's form.

Parker sighed and Alec was momentarily pissed by how well she was handling all of this. "You can barely look away---Hardison!" Alec's eyes snapped to Parker's. "See what I mean? You can barely look away from him. Help me get him in your car." Alec could only nod dumbly as he realized how right she was.

Parker dropped the tailgate and then took Eliot's right side; a second passed and Alec was going to ask her to take the damaged side but he realized how stupid that would be since Alec was taller and had a better chance of not messing it up more. It took careful maneuvering and every whimper that passed Eliot's lips when his leg was jostled cut Alec to his core. Finally they had him out of the truck and in Alec's car and he did not want to leave him.

"Go Hardison." Parker had to push him back towards the truck.

It was the first time since he'd gotten the call from Eliot that it crossed his mind and now he had less than fifteen minutes to figure it out. What the hell did he tell the hospital?

* * *

The first time Eliot wakes up it's to hands touching him that are not Alec's and the last thing he remembers, even if it's fuzzy and part of him isn't completely sure it wasn't a dream, was Alec being with him. So he tries to attack but his whole body is numb and he can't move his arms.

"Mister Jones remain calm, you are at the hospital. You're going to be fine."

Jones, Jones. Eliot prided himself on knowing all of his aliases so he never got mixed up but it wasn't---and then it was because it was Davey Jones. A bored night at home with Alec showing him photoshop, again, and showing him how he created aliases and that boring computer stuff he didn't really care about. Alec did though, so he had listened and picked outrageous names from him to create identities for. Eliot also thinks about how _frantic_ Alec must have been to have grabbed that ID, but he's already starting to drift back out. As his brain goes muddled he remembers Alec's watery smile and holds onto that.

The second time he wakes up his body isn't as numb. He can move his arms if he wanted to but he can't feel his left leg at all and until his hand brushes his thigh and he opens one eye a slit to see his heavily cased foot he'd been slowly moving to panic. There's voices in his room and that tells him he's under a bit more sedation then he'd like; since that wasn't the _first _thing he noticed.

He recognizes Parker's voice and she sounds exasperated. "I already told you you should be telling H-Jack these things."

Eliot opens his eyes a slither again and almost cracks a smile before thinking darkly that they should have thrown those damned things away. If Alec grabbed the Jack Sparrow ID then he really had been frantic and he doesn't want to think of Alec worried and crazed. The smile in the first place had been for Parker; who looked uncomfortable and still crazy even the doctor, who with one glance Eliot can tell doesn't normally intimidate easily, looked about ready to leave the room.

"Davey and Jack are---are lovers." Parker has to try really hard not to laugh and it would have probably been that uncomfortable, "Ha!" laugh she had sometimes. "They only called me because of idiots---I mean doctors like you would have given them a hard time." A chuckle escapes and Parker turns that exasperated look on Eliot, "Thank god." She breathed.

"A-Jack, get Jack." He gets out ripping the oxygen mask off that he hadn't even noticed. Damn it they weren't giving him anymore painkillers.

"You're lover," The doctor was clearly uncomfortable, "Is in the waiting room."

Parker's eyes lit up at the growl Eliot let out. "I didn't ask where he was." The doctor shifted uncomfortably.

"See," What Parker thought was a friendly pat on the shoulder caused the man to jump and spin towards her. "Told you."

Apparently between the murderous look Eliot was now giving him and Parker's craziness the doctor was at his wit's end, because he turned on his heel and said he would send Jack in right away.

"You were attacked by a rabid dog while walking Hardison home from work tonight." Parker was next to him in her creepy didn't see her move way. "I don't think that was too far from the truth. You didn't kill them did you?" Parker actually pouted at the idea that Eliot had killed the two beast that attacked him. He hadn't, even Eliot felt a bit squeamish at the idea of breaking an animals neck. "Hardison is a mess."

Right then Alec walked into the room and relief flooded Eliot's body as it filled Alec's eyes. In three large steps Alec was at his bedside, he dropped his body down on Eliot's chest and just rested his head on Eliot's shoulder. Eliot's hand came to rest on the back of his neck and for several long moments they just stayed the way. Eliot looked at Parker over Alec's head and she was just watching them with amusement.

"So the doctors were able to graft skin onto the missing chucks or whatever something like that. Minimal scarring," She said brightly. "Well the cut on your leg, which by the way we said you got when you tried to follow Hardison over the fence that finally got you away from the wild dog, will need actually work done for it to be minimal. Your foot was fixed but your going to be---"

"Not my first rodeo Parker." It's not the fist time Eliot's broken his foot, been attacked by animals, or cut open his leg so close to the femoral artery that he'd actually been a little worried. The worry had come before the mass amount of blood loss as he had hobbled and hopped and broken his foot in two different places than the original break. After Eliot had only really worried about Alec and him getting to him before someone, like the cops, found him. His words affect Alec though and his hands that had just been resting on his body sudden flex and squeeze and Alec turned his head into the crook of Eliot's neck. "I-I know the drill. When can I get out of here."

"You lost a lot of blood." If it wasn't Parker Eliot would think she was trying avoid the question but Parker wasn't one for beating bushes. "Maybe tomorrow. I already tried." It unnerves him that she knew what he was thinking. "He isn't helping and it'll take all three of us to get you out of here."

"You need to be in the hospital." Alec muttered into his neck; simultaneously sending shivers down his back where his lips brushed over skin and making him sick with guilt. Alec's voice was rough and even though his eyes had been dry and only a bit blood-shot when he'd seen them Eliot knows that he's been crying.

"Yeah, okay." Eliot gets a good look around the hospital room, something he hadn't been too concerned with when he first woke up. Alec had been pretty much front and center in his mind, but also Parker had been there so the threat level was minimal. He'd long ago stop thinking of Parker as a threat, well not a dangerous threat, more just how crazy did her crazy run threat. When his eyes land on the closed blinds and he can see the sun is up outside he looked at Parker again. "What time is?"

"Almost three in the afternoon. You were out for a long time. Surgery took up like three hours so yeah." Parker fell into one of the two hospital chairs that were in the room.

Just mentioning how long he was out and surgery made Eliot realize that he'd been fighting off drifting back to sleep for a while now. His head feels heavy and right before he falls back into unconsciousness he asks. "It's still Sunday right?

"Yep!"

Mustering just enough awareness he tries to get Alec to move, "Darlin'," Completely ignores Parker's snort and squeal. "Go sit down 'm goin' t'sleep." All he gets in response is a light snore.

"Aw, he hasn't had a wink since you woke him up almost twelve hours ago. Poor baby." Parker stood and helped shift them into a more comfortable position where there was no threat of Alec hitting his injured leg. "Night guys, don't worry I'm not going any where and I doubt Doctor Idiot will be back any time soon."

* * *

When the doctor finally decided to grace Eliot's hospital room again both men were still sleeping and Parker was amusing herself with two pieces of string and their left ring fingers. She wondered idly for a moment while completely ignoring Dr Idiot if Nate would marry them when they were ready. A giggle erupted from her and she couldn't help laughing out loud when the doctor jumped. He 'hmm'd' and 'erm'd' at Eliot and Hardison being in the bed together but was smart enough this time to keep it to himself.

"Well Ms Parker if everything goes alright we should be able to release your brother tomorrow afternoon. Of course he'll have to speak to the police and animal control they've been waiting quite patiently; we're all quite worried about a rabid dog being on the loose." Parker chose to ignore him slightly nodding her head and smiling a little, but she gets great amusement out of watching him back out of the room.

"We're gonna have to get out of here." Her head snapped up and Eliot's looking at her with annoyed eyes, looking down Parker sees that she didn't take her home made rings off their fingers yet. "High expectations?" He waved the hand in the air but she doesn't miss how he looks at it again.

"Well, you're going to have to make an honest man out of him eventually." She quips enjoying the grin that pulls at Eliot's own lips.

"Maybe I like living in sin." Hardison sat up and moved to the edge of the bed his hand never leaving Eliot's. "So I guess I lose? We're gonna bust you out of here?" Hardison doesn't like the idea. Both of them can tell but he's also a smart man and Parker knows that he knows that talking to cops; not a good idea.

"Yep," Parker stood up. "You want to do this now, how you feeling?" It's eight o'clock and other than waiting until later the time is perfect. Parker's been paying attention and there's a shift change about to happen with the nurses. Thirty minutes was about their window and they should really take it now.

"I'm good." Eliot sat up and only let a small groan escape. "Don't look at me like that." He glared at Hardison who glared right back.

"Aw, that's cute but we gotta move." Parker stretched her hands above her head. "Their gonna go nuts when your machines start flat lining so be ready." Though she's pretty sure the nurses aren't going to be any where near where their supposed to be and if they are their room had already been deemed the "Weirdo's" room. Probably why they hadn't been harassed yet about how close it was getting to the end of visiting hours. Parker handed over a crutch.

"Where did you get this?" Hardison looks all confused and it's funny.

"I stole it while you were sleeping. Also got you a bunch of the good happy pills so don't worry about the pain. C'mon." Parker wants out of the hospital as badly she'd already stemmed off some questioning from animal control. A few well placed laughs and giggle, she even sniffed one guy. He had smelled weird in her own defence. They had left with quite a few backward glances.

Eliot started with pulling out his IV and then quickly got rid of the other monitors, with a little help from Hardison and a lot of growling on Eliot's part they had him out of the bed and on the crutch with little incident. Eliot was actually pretty good on the crutch and some how ended up being the one leading their little group out of the room. They were professional thieves and it would have been insulting if they got caught fleeing a small hospital like this one and were out the door in no time. It helped that Parker had also mapped a great escape route for them.

"So much for you being there." Eliot grunted as he deposited himself pretty roughly into the backseat of Hardison's car.

"It wasn't like someone was trying to kill you." Parker said before shutting the door. "I'll drive the truck home." She snatched the keys out of Hardison's hands. Something like, "I don't want Crazy driving my baby." Sounded from the backseat. "I'll take care of her." Parker started to skip away but she was still able to hear Hardison's, "I'm the only Baby you got." As he slid into the driver's seat. As she got behind the wheel of Eliot's truck she started humming and it suspiciously sounded like 'Here comes the Bride.'

* * *

Yet another story within a series I'm thinking of tentatively calling Sundays? Maybe. That's what I'm calling it over on WWOMB so I'm thinking of doing it here that way too.

Written for the alec_eliot communities April Challenge. Situation 2: Eliot is badly hurt or in the hospital. I managed both, hehe.

I've never written Parker POV, I hope she came out alright.

If the hospital scene is unrealistic I apologize, the greatness of Eliot and Alec blinded me to the bad writing of it. hehe.

Also, the aliases? Totally watching PotC when typing this up and believe it or not those names were less stupid then the ones I came up with when hand-writing this.


	2. Chapter 2

When Parker _stalked_ into his office Eliot knew what that he had done to warrant that glare, "What the hell are you doing?"

It was almost eleven and everyone else had gone home but Eliot, or at least that was what Eliot had thought. He'd been getting himself comfortable on his couch, as comfortable as one could get on a couch that was several inches too short, and had a spring that stuck him right in his lower back. It definitely wasn't Alec's bed with 1500 thread count egyptian cotton sheets, with the memory foam mattress. Alec spoiled him.

"None of your business," Eliot growled, he still wasn't quite over how uncomfortable it had been to have Parker see him like she had in the back of his truck.

Parker took a step forward and it took a _lot_ of will power not to flinch back at the hard look that came over her eyes. "It is my business when I spend thirty minutes with a bawling Hardison because you wont come home. Do you have any idea how _uncomfortable_ that is. Men, crying, on my shoulder." Parker huffed, "So again what the hell are you doing."

"I'm sleeping in my office." Eliot went to lean back but Parker with an unusual show of strength hefted him off the couch and onto his feet.

"No," She thrust his crutch under his arm. "I'm taking you home and on the way I'm going to tell you a little story."

* * *

Parker watched as Hardison took his fiftieth or was it fifty-fifth pace across the waiting room. It was actually quite amazing really. They'd only been waiting a little less than an hour and Hardison hadn't sat, hadn't spoken other than the little tantrum he had thrown when they first got there, hadn't really done much of anything other than walk between the nurses station and where she sat. The doctors hadn't come out, the nurses didn't have any news and Parker was starting to think that they should call Nathan or Sophie. Pretty soon there was going to be cops and animal control showing up. They definitely needed to get a story straight and have a decent residence set up if it came to that and with how bad Eliot had looked when they finally gotten to the hospital they weren't going to be able to get out of this one easily. Well Parker mused with an internal smile, god forbid if Hardison saw her actually smile, she'd think of something if push came to shove.

Hardison hadn't made anything easy either. First the ID's he had brought were bogus, they would stand up to scrutiny of course, but the names were ridiculous. Davey Jones and Jack Sparrow, christ what had they been thinking. She giggled in her head though at the thought that a date night spent at home would, of course, result in Hardison showing Eliot how to make CIA level aliases.

Second was that fit he had thrown and Parker didn't blame him. The hospital had been a bit coarse in their handling of Eliot and Hardison's relationship; completely ignoring Hardison when he was the one that knew Eliot better hadn't really helped. Parker hadn't come right in with them because Hardison had quickly with proficiency that amazed her made an alias that had Parker as Ms Darla Jones in like three minutes. She had to wait for the print out of papers but in the short ten minutes it had taken as she snickered about Hardison having not only two laptops with him but a printer to boot. Hardison had caused quite a scene and when she got there all attention had turned to her. She didn't even think that well-mannered easy-going Alec Hardison would ever raise his voice the way he had. _"You look at _me_ when you talk about him, got it?"_ Parker had squealed with delight at how possessive Hardison had been.

Thirdly wasn't so bad it was just that Hardison was making everyone else in the ER very uncomfortable what with his pacing and growling, which he must have been channeling from Eliot, because it was fantastic. Parker wasn't placing all the blame on Hardison though, she wasn't helping either. Snickering and smirking. Laughing inappropiately at others that came in with funny looking injuries and 'how the hell did that happen?' wounds.

They were going to get kicked out before they ever got the chance to find out what was going on with Eliot.

"Ms. Jones?" Parker's head shot up and locked on the eyes of a doctor standing a few feet away. "Davey Jones is your brother, correct?" The doctor's eyes sort clouded with confusion at the name but Parker just stood and walked up to him.

"That would be me." Hardison was at her side so fast it awed even her. "Any news?"

"Mr Jones is stable but he has a few more surgeries ahead of him. He's had a blood transfusion. The bites to his leg will need more work than we can give him in one surgery but over the next two hours we'll do what we can. He was lucky with the cut to his thigh no major arteries were hit; he'll need cosmetic surgery if he wishes to remove the scar. And we're setting the bones we can back into place. Your brother has a long recovery ahead of him." Parker hadn't been able to hold in the giggle when the doctor suggested cosmetic surgery. Eliot, ha. "This is very serious Ms Jones."

"Oh I know."

"When can I see him?" Hardison cut in his skin was pale and with his blood shot eyes Parker thought he might collapse. "I need to see him."

"Mr...Sparrow is it? Davey wont be out of surgery for another couple of hours in the mean time I suggest you just stay calm an--" Even _Parker_ jumped when the plastic chair flung across the room.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Hardison shouted and everyone in the ER went on edge and Parker wasn't one for handling damage control, she stabbed a guy y'know. So she yanked Hardison by the arm, brought him real close and whispered harshly.

"Take a walk." And pushed him towards the exit. "Now H-Jack." Hardison looked like he was going to protest but one look around at all the scared faces staring at him and he headed for the exit. "Sorry about that." Though Parker thought that Doctor Idiot should be apologizing to Hardison. It was official, she was going to make this Doctor _scared_ of her, make him wish that he had dealt with Hardison instead.

She found him in dark little alcove near the ambulance entrance; Parker sighed seeing Hardison sitting on the ground curled into himself made her feel really bad. Like looking at a kicked puppy, Parker hated the kicked puppy look. "You feeling any better?"

"He could have died."

"Yes, but you got to him before anything bad happened." Parker leaned against the wall but didn't sit down. She didn't like the idea that Hardison might decide to use her shoulder to cry on.

"I should have pushed harder." She didn't know what he was talking about but Parker figured she should just let Hardison talk this one out at his own pace. And for a man who could babble and rant like the best of 'em every word felt like he was pulling it out of himself. "I hint at it, tell him he doesn't have to do that crap but he doesn't listen. So fucking hard headed." Parker nodded in agreement to that. "I even suggested doing a job together, little piece of mind or something. Said it was too dangerous. Ba-stard," Hardison's voice cracked suspiciously on the word but Parker didn't bring attention to it.

"You know I've had some nasty things said to me; comes with the skin tone, but I've never been dismissed like that." Hardison sighed and pushed himself off the wall and stood up. "It was like it didn't even matter that I was crying and begging for them to tell me _any_thing. All they cared about was that I wasn't _related_ to him or his _spouse_." It probably wont take long after this and Hardison will have something computer-whizzed up and have Eliot and himself each others power of attorney. Parker found it terribly romantic.

"Look animal controls' snooping around so we need to figure a way out of this." Parker tried for gentle.

"Out of this? Eliot can't go any where. He needs to be in the hospital, end of discussion." There was no way she was arguing that because if Parker had thought Hardison was channeling Eliot before, now he was embodying him. "Let's go see what Doctor Not-going-to-have-a-pot-to-piss-in when I'm done with him has to say." Parker smiled, she loved her family.

* * *

Eliot couldn't even look her in the eye. His insides were all knotted around. "I knew they had been bastards but.." He trailed off Eliot had a hard time imagining the Alec Parker had described. He didn't see Alec throwing a chair across a room or growling or any of it. Hardison didn't react to a situation like that.

"So you see why I can't have you being an ass to him." Parker glared, Eliot had never seen the thief like this before. He'd seen her agitated, annoyed and crazy. It took Eliot a moment, but Parker was pissed at _him _for hurting Alec.

"Thank you Parker," Eliot laid it bare for her, walls crashing down. "Whatever you want, it's your's."

"I want the restaurant. I'll call you with the details." They were in front of Alec's loft.

"What does that mean?" Parker smiled warm, soft and Eliot found himself actually grinning back.

"Nothing bad," she patted his knee, "Now go." Eliot got out of the car and threw her a small wave before she drove off.

He looked up at the building and for the second time in two weeks he felt afraid. Eliot had been such an ass since he got hurt, but he was useless. To the team and to Alec, and he hated it. He had to go up there, he had to explain to Alec.. Apologize to Alec.

* * *

The migraine that had been held at bay with a good dose of World of Warcraft and lots of orange soda, now just pounded relentlessly at his forehead. Eliot didn't want help, didn't want to talk about it, and didn't want to hear one word about no more side jobs. Though Alec had a feeling that Nate had put a stop to that; their leader hadn't been too happy to see Eliot on Monday morning worse for wear. The stubborn bastard had refused to stay in bed. It all hadn't been a bad thing though, Sophie had set them up with a good doctor that would handle any problems that could come up. Alec was thankful, probably a little too thankful if the little eyebrow raising he got from Sophie and snickering from Parker were any hints.

It all boiled down to the fact that Eliot was an ass. Eliot being an asshole was what had him wrapped up in his bed with a bottle of whiskey, a bottle of Eliot's best whiskey, though it was strong stuff and he was barely through his second glass. That migraine that hadn't been leaving him alone was now just a slight, very slight thump between his eyes. So at least it was working.

He heard the front door open and the familiar sound of Eliot's crutch hitting the ground; stubborn asshole wouldn't even use two. It'd be any second now and Eliot would call out for him.

"Alec?" The crutch sounded as Eliot searched the apartment a few more thunks this time with purpose and Eliot was outside the bedroom door. "Hey you in there?" Two soft taps, why couldn't the asshole use _two_ crutches and take his pain medication when he was in pain, or just fucking lean on Alec when he needed to. "Alec I want to talk about what happen."

Alec bit his lip and was about to respond when the door opened, "That was locked to keep you out," though he almost felt guilty immediately when he saw Eliot's concerned eyes.

"Is that my good whiskey?" Eliot's eyes narrowed just a bit.

"Why yes, yes it is Mr Asshole." Even Alec knew that that was uncalled for. "I'm sorry. I'm just-I'm sorry. Do you wanna glass?" Alec held out his half empty tumbler.

"Got room in there for me?"

"Yes." Alec threw back the covers and Eliot hobbled towards the bed discarding his crutch and pants, he was so stubborn he wouldn't even wear shorts for his own comfort. Alec held up one hand and steadied him as Eliot got himself situated to get in the bed. Eliot placed himself so that Alec could hold onto him. "I like this." A lot of his earlier anger was dissipating just from having Eliot pressed against him.

"Alec," Eliot's head dropped onto Alec's shoulder and he moved so he could see the man from the corner of his eye. "Why didn't you tell me about the hospital?" Alec tensed and he knew that Parker had talked to Eliot.

"Is that the only reason you're here, because I lost my cool at the hospital?" The anger was coming back. "Damn it El I-"

"No Alec it's not, but I still want to know why." Eliot tilted his head up just enough to brush his lips softly against Alec's jaw line.

Alec wrapped his long arms around Eliot and pulled him flush against his back. "I was so worried and they wouldn't tell me anything. I was scared Eliot, scared that the last thing I said to you was going to be something stupid about leaving the light on--"

"I like when you leave the light on." Eliot cut in softly, his voice holding a serious tone.

"But it would have been the _last_ thing I said to you." Alec whispered harshly. "I can think of three more important things to say than _that._" His arms tightened around his solid man. "You're not superman Eliot and when something like that happens to you I-I-"

"Say them now." Eliot's voice was still soft and Alec wished he could change the subject because suddenly all the things he'd wanted to say to Eliot other than his stupid joke seemed like a bad idea. "Please Alec, say them now."

"'I'll miss you.'" Alec breathed in his ear. "'Be safe.'" He had to take a deep breath because he wasn't sure if he'd be able to get the other one out without stuttering. And he didn't want to stutter. "I love you." He buried his head in the soft flesh that connected his neck and shoulder, he kissed the skin there, "I love you, I should have said it to you months ago but every time I would talk myself out of it. I would convince myself that it wasn't time, you weren't ready to hear it."

"I love you too." Eliot turned just enough to slip his arm around Alec's waist and brought their lips together. "I wanted to say it to you when I called you but I didn't want to scare you." He leaned in for another kiss this one longer, deeper held the meaning for all the times neither of them had had the courage to say it. "I was scared that night," Eliot said when they had both caught their breath, "I was so fucking scared and I thought I was never going to see you again."

"You can tell me about it." Alec didn't want to push, not when they had made such great leaps. "I promise I'll just listen."

Eliot pulled his arm from around Alec and settled into a more comfortable position to tell the tale that had been holding steady above their heads for too long. "It was a simple job." Eliot started slowly and Alec fell into the sound of his voice. "There was only one guy, didn't think anything of it until I heard the growl behind me. I turned and there were three dogs. I hesitated because y'know they were _dogs_ and that was enough. The first one got me here," Eliot's hand brushed over the lowest bite. "Hurt like hell but it was enough to distract it so I got out of there. The other two followed me and damn they were fast; it was like if I slowed down for even a second they were nipping at my heels. I turned to look at them for a second just to see how much ground I was gaining. I hit an uneven patch and it was enough to send me down and I fell hard on my ankle and another one of the bitches got me. I got up and had to ignore my ankle if I wanted to get away from them." Alec's arms squeezed him and Eliot wrapped his own arms over top of his and pressed himself against Alec more. "There was a fence and I knew if I could get over it I would be safe, but I'd lost a lot of blood and there was so much pain. It was confusing because it's not the most pain I've ever been in." Alec shuddered and when Eliot tried to turn to see him Alec held him in place but the older man felt hot tears hit his t-shirt and soak through. "Alec if you--"

"I'm okay," Alec said defensively.

"I was hitting the pavement hard when I took off on my good foot and launched myself at the fence I needed good momentum if I wanted to make it to the top. It's not easy pulling yourself up a fence with only one foot." Alec choked and he had to take several deep breaths to keep himself from sobbing. The way Eliot was talking, like it wasn't a big deal; this wasn't the first time Eliot Spencer had gotten hurt like that. "I'm still not really sure how I cut my leg, everything was happening so quickly... Alec?"

"What?" Alec raised his head, he may have been pressing his face a little too tightly into the skin there.

Eliot rubbed his hands softly up and down Alec's arm, "Mind letting up a little bit there baby?" Alec's arms immediately went slack.

"Sorry, sorry." Alec leaned back and was grateful when Eliot followed him. They sat there in silence a long time, Alec poured them another round and then finally spoke up. "I can hear the rest now."

"The rest isn't important." They both knew what Eliot was saying. Alec knew the rest, knew enough to know that Eliot knew very little about what happen after he cut his thigh open. "Alec I've had a lot of things, worse things, happen to me. I've been shot, captured and," Eliot stopped and Alec doesn't know if he's relieved or more upset when he leaves whatever he was going to say hanging there. Lots of nasty 'worse things' hang in the air and he isn't sure he can handle them that much. "This was different than all those other times because I was scared this time." Eliot brushed his finger tips along Alec's jaw and the young man hoped that he didn't notice how much he was trembling. "I thought the last thing I was going to say to you was, 'Don't play that game all weekend.'" Alec laughed and the tension that had been twisting his stomach so hard that he thought he was going to vomit released.

"I won't do this again. No more side-jobs. I'm sorry." They fell silent for a long time. Alec held Eliot too happy to do anything else other than breath in his scent.

Eliot chuckled, "Y'know what sucked about Nate giving me that lecture? He wasn't mad that I was out making money on the side, he was worried that I would get hurt doing these jobs, said that if I need to do them so badly that I should take back up." They both snickered a little but it dissipated quickly. "He was so _fatherly_ about the whole thing. It was weird," Eliot said after a moment and Alec just nodded his head from where it laid, the excitement bubbling up inside of him.

"Good." He voice was a little wobbly but he hadn't said anything, too afraid that he would break down in tears. No matter if they were happy tears or not, Alec wasn't going to cry, again, on Eliot's shoulder tonight. "Man, we totally owe Parker."

"She'll calls us with the details." Eliot smiled watching the look of confusion Alec's face fell to.

"What does that mean?" Alec's exasperation moved Eliot's hair. "I hope she doesn't get in the way of my plans," Alec mumbled from Eliot's hair.

Eliot turned until he was hovering over Alec, "What plans?"

Alec pulled him down an inch and brushed his lips over Eliot's. "I thought we could take a long bath then spend the rest of the weekend right here."

"How about we start the night right here and we get back to that bath a little later." Eliot smirked before silencing anything Alec would have said with a searing kiss.

* * *

This was so much fun to write, a little tough since it was so mushy I felt they were becoming a bit OOC, but still tons of fun to write. The little flashback scene was actually the little 'daydream' that got the original rolling but when it came to write it I drew a blank and then one day Poof! It was there and written and everything else came around it.

**Warning:**The next chapter is explicit slash, please skip if you don't want to read. (I say skip because eventually there should be a fourth chapter)


	3. Chapter 3

graphic sexual situation below, skip if it isn't your cuppa.

* * *

Alec moved them until Eliot was resting against the pillows. "Don't bitch, it's easier this way." Eliot didn't say anything, crooked grin fluttering over his mouth before he pulled his lover down and licked his way into Alec's mouth. Alec supported himself on one arm while the other ran up and down Eliot's body coming to a final rest on his hip.

Eliot started with Alec's pants in a struggle to get them down. "Little help here," he growled in Alec's ear and the hacker felt his entire body shake with arousal. Alec reluctantly rolled to the side so he could shuck his pants, one of Eliot's strong hands fell on his stomach and started to stroke lightly. "Can't wait until I can fuck you into the mattress," he muttered pulling Alec back on top of him and he had to kick his feet to get his pants all the way off. "Gonna come home and throw you on the bed and hold you down while I map every single inch of your body."

"Of fuck," Alec breathed listening to the words and his imagination built the pictures they were creating.

Eliot kept talking while Alec made his way down the toned body, his own tongue mapping. "When I'm done with t-hat," his voice hitched when Alec circled one nipple then the other before following the outline of his abs, "I'm going to-to-" Eliot gasped when Alec took him firmly in hand and placed a gentle kiss on the head before blowing softly.

Alec smirked up at his lover, "I'm going to render you speechless." He knew it was the challenge Eliot needed.

Eliot laughed low and throaty before returning the smirk, "let's see about that babe." He ran his fingers over Alec's tight curls. "I'll flip you over and do the same to your back," Eliot chuckled, "I'll kiss and lick every inch and when I'm done I'll drawl you up onto your knees." Alec slipped the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue lazily listening to Eliot's breath hitch with each gentle pull. He knew the hitter was watching his every move, that Eliot's favorite part was watching him. Alec would look up at him when he was getting close and the eye contact alone could send Eliot over the edge. "And I'm going to run my tongue down your ass," Eliot's voice was low and breathless but Alec didn't know if it was on purpose or because Alec was starting to lower his head and harden his suction. He had to reach between his own legs and give his cock a squeeze, Eliot's words were affecting him.

When Eliot's cock hit the back of his throat Alec pulled back off almost the whole way, swiped his tongue around the head and sucked him back down quickly, Eliot gasped and his hips snapped up quickly. He moaned when it caused Eliot to slip farther down his throat, Eliot's answering groan was enough to make him squeeze himself a little tighter. Alec let his own fingers slip farther down and he pushed one finger into himself slowly, he'd suffer through the burn, he wanted Eliot to be surprised when Alec started fucking himself on his dick.

"I'm gonna.. gonna push my tongue inside you and fu-ck.. Oh shit, Alec." Eliot's hands tightened on his head, his fingers digging into the scalp a bit roughly. It only spurred Alec to repeat the motion that got that response. He pulled his head up and let his tongue slide along the underside of Eliot's shaft, "Alec.. fuck, god do that again." Alec knew he was getting close, when his tongue caught the tip of Eliot's dick the older man took one hand off Alec's head and fist the sheets. He looked up and found Eliot's eyes shut and his head pressed into the pillow. Alec moved and grabbed the lube in the side dresser drawer, he slicked Eliot quickly, the other man's eyes flew open and a grin spread across his face.

Eliot's hands came up to Alec's hips and held him gently while the hacker positioned himself. Alec leaned down and whispered, "don't got anything else to say 'sides my name?" he licked Eliot's neck and nibbled on his ear lobe.

Eliot's hands tighten on his hips and as soon as the head slipped passed the tight ring of muscle Eliot snapped his hips up enough to push himself a few inches into Alec. "I'm going to fuck you with my tongue," to demonstrate his words he pulled the man down and shoved his tongue into his mouth, fighting with Alec for dominance. "I'm going to stretch you until you beg for me to fuck you and I might even let you stay on your knees." Eliot growled and brought their bodies a little closer together, Alec didn't even need to do any work. Eliot started lifting him by the hips and pushed his hips up to meet each downward stroke. "I just might make you fuck yourself into the mattress," Alec couldn't stop the images from filling his head. He brought himself down with a enough force that both of them paused a moment before long guttural moans escaped between parted lips.

Eliot took one of his hands off Alec's hip and it turned him on more that the hitter could still hold him up, and control the pace with one arm. Eliot wrapped his hand around Alec and held him loosely before shifting his hips just enough that each time he came down and Eliot met him his prostate was being massaged. Then his hand started to pump at the same rhythm. "Fuck yes El," Alec dropped down effectively capturing his dick and Eliot's hand slightly between their bodies. "I'm going to let you fuck me," he licked Eliot's ear. "Gonna-"

"Shut up," Eliot pulled himself up and wrapped Alec's long legs around his waist. He lifted himself up and Eliot met him with a quick snap of his hips, Alec wasn't going to last much longer and Eliot hit his sweet spot again and swiped his thumb over the head of his cock.

"I love you," he held onto Eliot's shoulders to ride out his orgasm and he felt Eliot still as his own hit him. Alec got his legs back under him and fell forward, trapping Eliot beneath him. They laid there panting for a long moment. Eliot's hand lightly stroking Alec's back, and Alec was pulling a piece of hair between his fingers.

"We're gonna need that wash now," Eliot murmured, he slipped from Alec's body and the younger man mouthed his shoulder.

Alec grinned against his skin, "when I can move again."

"I aint gettin' stuck together." He rolled Alec off of him, both making a face when their bodies came apart. "C'mon," he rolled until he could see Alec, "maybe we can go for round two?" he raised his eyebrow with a smirk.

Alec laughed, "I'll go run that bath."

"Shower first," Eliot pulled him into a long kiss before releasing him, "I'm not bathing in cum." Alec gave a big grin and started to walk out of the room. "Hey Alec," Eliot called his attention when the younger man turned he grinned, "I love you too."

* * *

This isn't probably finished, I still have an idea or two rattling away in my brain that can be tagged on. Definitely a chapter to sort of round out this whole thing. Then hopefully this will finally leave me alone!


End file.
